


Pack Mentality

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Curses, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: When strange wolf sightings and coincidental evidence leads Joseph to question what is God given and what isn't, he's faced with the painful truth that one of his brothers has a dark secret that can't be fixed by faith alone. His love for his family and his loyalty to the Voice are challenged in yet another test.





	Pack Mentality

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt where one of the Seeds ends up a werewolf and the others must figure out how to handle that.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos below to let me know what you think. Enjoy!

    A bone chilling howl rumbled through the night. A glint of red darting across the narrow path as a pitch black blur raced across the road, cutting between pasture and fences. Blood dripped from it’s open maws in a venomous snarl, claws digging into the earth and leaving deep bloody tracks behind. The truck lights flashed, catching the beast on the edges of the field it fled to. Gunshots pursued but none made their mark. The howls trembled through the woods as the beast rushed into the treeline, heading towards the Whitetails, cutting across the small strips of land between the Whitetail mountains and the Holland Valley. The hunters in the truck rushed out of the vehicles in a hurry to assess the damages. Another attack by the behemoth beastial wolf. Several heads of cattle completely slaughtered, ripped apart by teeth and claws and spread throughout the field in pieces. The organs were devoured, the kidneys and hearts mostly. The rest were gnawed on or chewed up. There were large pieces of meat that had been eaten along with it. Large teeth marks going for the jugular in all the prey that has fallen before it.

 

    This was the sixth mass attack in as many months with smaller solitary attacks peppered around it. The scenery lie under the pale silvery light of yet another accursed full moon. It wasn’t too far flung an idea, that the locals dubbed the attacks to be that of a werewolf. There were other ridiculous tales circulating around the county of worse ideas. These were once deeply rooted native lands long ago and creatures such as that were a common presence in many kinds of lore. A darker presence of uncontrolled gluttony and wrath like some foul demon on the warpath. It didn’t take long at all for these rumors and stories to reach the head of Eden’s Gate. Nor did it take long for the speculations as to who was behind it to be brought into the light.

 

The majority of the county that believed these tales of werewolves suspected Jacob Seed as being the beast behind the attacks. At first, many shoved this idea off as being just as farfetched an idea as their even being a real werewolf. They thought it was just another one of Jacob’s Judge experiments. Even Jacob himself had brushed the speculation off with a laugh and assured Joseph that it wasn’t one of his Judges. He brought in the documentation that noted the position, placement and even photographic evidence to prove all his Judge’s were accounted for. Even those that were dead were cataloged in the files. Joseph poured over them, not at all doubting his eldest brother and his obsessive need to file and document everything. Even the smallest details. He could only assume that came from the years of military service. John’s own files were only slightly less detailed and organized but still nowhere near what Joseph had expected. He was thoroughly impressed by both of his brothers’ immaculate systems.

 

Jacob had set up a team of hunters in response to the killings but some months later, the scouts and hunting parties realized a common anomaly with the appearances. They would only happen for a couple days at a time each month, pointing out once they had been laid out on a calendar, that these were full moons. It was no secret to anyone who knew Jacob Seed well enough. The man would disappear on these nights to go out hunting. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt at night, lit only by way of moonlight. Sometimes taking one of his judges to patrol by his side and his trusty rifle slung over his shoulder. He’d usually return a little bit bloody with fresh prey in hand. If he was forced to stay in on those nights, he always seemed restless and uneasy, like he was filled with a static energy that demanded he go out and run it off. A few trusted others had come onto this detail as well, some of John and Joseph’s men picking up on it when the reports continuously stated the beast fleeing in the direction of the Whitetail Mountains.

 

At first, Joseph found it hard to believe, that one of his brothers could be such a monster. That they could be anything other then God’s chosen saviors. It was preposterous. He refused to let the words of others sway him and chose instead to pray on it and hope that answers would fall in place with time. As the full moon grew closer, Joseph wanted to ensure his brother’s safety and sent several people to keep an eye on Jacob, fearing that the stirrings of rumors may cause their own flock to fall to the madness of these lies. He wasn’t admitting belief but taking precautions, he told himself this again and again. That he knew what the lies of man can do to one’s heart, how twisted it could make the mind and how easy it was to stray when fear and doubt wormed their way into one’s mind.

 

Joseph’s radio crackled to life in the mid afternoon, breaking the quiet serenity of the church to allow the grumbly sound of a male voice informing him that the eldest Seed just packed up his truck and headed out for the day. There were orders given to the rest of Jacob’s men on what was expected to be done the next two to three days during his absence. Joseph did a mental check of the calendar, gave it a long scrutinizing thought, rummaging past the moon phases the last few nights. _‘Yes, it is about that time.’_ He felt a painful tightness in his chest, pulling at his heart as he ordered his scouts to follow Jacob.

 

Joseph resumed his prayers, asking for advice, for guidance, for some sign as to what was happening. He prayed for answers, begging for how he was to handle this. If this was yet another test laid before him, what was expected of him in return? Was he to kill his own brother or accept him as he is into their garden? Was he to cure his beastial nature or soothe the wrath in his heart and keep him safe? There was so much he wished to know, but so little that will truly be revealed. He let out a shaky sigh as the next string of reports radioed in. Ultimately, Joseph was left with one chance before his older brother disappeared into the woods for another three days, the only chance to prove these speculations wrong or to face up to a gruesome truth. He ordered his scouts to apprehend him, but not to hurt him. Afterwards, he summoned John to the island compound where they would patiently await their big brother's company.

 

Needless to say, Jacob didn't go down easy. It took three bliss bullets and the soldier still managed to kill two of the scouts sent after him and permanently maimed one before he submitted to the pull of the drug. He was trussed up in thick ropes and hauled off to Joseph’s compound like a neatly wrapped present to be placed before the Father’s feet. The Father wasn’t exactly pleased to see his brother in that state, covered in blood, bruised in places and banged up from the fight and the less than gentle handling from his own men. He looked so frail and helpless in the bindings. Not physically, but more like an ailing old man, so worn out with time, paler then he was used to, making the dark scarring on his body stand out like stark lines. A sharp contrast against the rough red coloring of his beard and the shadows cresting his eyes. Joseph locked up the church, posting guards at the front with one other sitting inside with him and John while they waited for their eldest brother to come to his senses.

 

It was a nerve wracking tension while they waited. Jacob was tied up and seated in an old wooden chair, Joseph leaned against the podium at the front of the church while John sat restlessly bobbing his leg in the front pew, arms crossed and brows creased in worry. His blue pools reflecting the fading sunlight of evening streaming in through the large arched glass windows, giving a watery contrast to those wavy orbs as he inspected his eldest brother, searching for some kind of sign or change. It was a jarring sight, sending him back to the day they walked into the rundown old homeless shelter and found him lying in the ragtag threadbare cot in the corner, bundled up in shreds of fabric one could hardly even consider to be a blanket anymore. His features tensing and distorting in subtle contractions as he fended off nightmares from the past. Phantoms that never let him go, despite confession after confession, even in atonement he couldn’t escape the deeds of his past.

 

It pained the brothers to see their sturdy and stable rock reduced to the chilling husk of a man he used to be. It sickened John to even consider Jacob could relapse back into that or could even be the said beast everyone thinks he is. Some ungodly monster formed in the fires of wrath and the maddening hunger of gluttony and a lust for flesh that goes beyond carnal. It was no secret, they all knew Jacob’s misdeeds when it comes to mankind. Of what he had to do to survive another day on that battlefield. What became of Miller and what Jacob does with the weak who don’t surpass his trials. They didn’t like it but they didn’t have to as long as it was thorough and kept them safe. As long as it remained out of sight, it can be pushed out of mind.

 

Jacob shifted and twitched in the seat, his limbs pulling against the bindings keeping him immobile. His hands strained in the ropes, tugging slowly before he started to come to life. His head moved in slow bobs and side to side motions, a curt tilt and a muffled grunt past closed lips. John sat up more, Joseph already crossing the short distance between them in silent strides, hands moving to Jacob’s shoulder, slowly rubbing in comforting motions as he hushed his little noises and offered reassurance. Eyes fluttered slowly, the lids fighting against the sleepy pull of the bliss before icy orbs gazed down at the scuffed dusty wood floors of the church. The soldier’s eyes closed, a slow sluggish motion before he opened them again, blinking a little quicker. His head tilted to the side as he took a slow shaky breath, trying, with some effort, to raise his head and meet Joseph’s gaze. John noted he still looked out of place, the coiled precision and wariness was painfully absent. Instead it was like watching a drunken elk stumble about on shaky legs. It wasn’t at all like his big brother. It was a cold perversion, a false mimicry that flared up the anger curling inside his stomach.

 

“Joseph?” Jacob’s words were garbled, a low husky sound deep in his throat. A dry crack of noise that made John tense up but Joseph remained his usual relaxed and patient self. He greeted Jacob with a warm smile, hands cradling the sides of his scarred face, thumb rubbing the small bits of blood and dirt that smudged his skin away in careful slow motions. Jacob tilted his head into the touch, leaning into it as if he was having trouble keeping himself upright. He gave another shaky breath, letting it out, punctuated by a rough cough. His eyes attempted to focus, to clear out the fog from the bliss tingling in his mind. John knew they would hear hell about that on another date, knowing how much Jacob detested using bliss. How it only made things worse, an adverse affect combating what little control he already had on his troubles.

 

“Everything will be alright, Jacob.” Joseph reassured in a hushed tone. John watched how the tension slowly started to curl back into Jacob’s form, his hands moved in the ropes, meeting resistance that put him on edge. The baptist saw the clouds in his eyes clearing up much faster, fighting through the fog with teeth bared.

 

Joseph pressed their foreheads together and hushed him again, hands dropping down to curl around to the back of Jacob’s head as fingers pressed against bare skin. “Joseph, what are you doing?” He asked, his voice dangerously low, wary of the tone. It wasn’t hard and malicious, nor did it hold the anger John had been expecting but then again, Jacob was so much softer with the both of them. As if they were fragile and in need of careful words for fear either of them would break. Even in his upset state, he was prancing around delicate edges trying not to hit the wrong buttons for fear of harming one of them. “Were those your people that came for me?” He asked. He was answered by a hum from the Father, their foreheads still together, more for Joseph’s need then Jacob’s at this point. “Why?”

 

“We were worried about you. About your _condition_.” He informed as if he were stating the weather and was troubled that Jacob had gone out without an umbrella when the forecast was so cloudy. “Tonight we will stay together and face this head on.”

 

“What are you- Joseph?” Jacob was even more puzzled, his brows pinching together as he considered what was happening before the sluggish parts of his brain started piecing details together. His confused expression fell away to that signature stoic facade, all hard edges and defenses. A cold wall of distance built up in the beat of a heart. “You think I’m the one behind those attacks, right?” There was something edging along the lines of hurt in his voice. Something shaky and dangerous but Jacob took care to keep it at a minimal, not letting it show on the surface. John was wary to intervene, letting Joseph handle the situation and for once remaining obediently quiet.

 

Joseph was quiet as he watched the conflict in Jacob’s eyes. The soldier gritted his teeth, the anger rising up on his features but he quickly smothered it before it could do much more. “It isn’t me, Joseph. I’ve been tryin to track that wolf for a long time now.” He tried to explain but Joseph’s expression only turned to something more pained and almost- _pity?_ Did his brother really think he was a monster? A beast in a man’s form? Jacob couldn’t help the grinding of his teeth, the firm set of his jaw as his arms flexed in the ropes. The muscles bulging with the urge to move away, to put distance between them and guard himself more completely. His brother’s madness was something else entirely now. His gaze shifted to John, pleading for some form of sanity and reasoning from his youngest brother. John always had a good head on his shoulders, smart as can be and quick witted but Jacob was disappointed to see the youngest was going to stay out of this fight. John offered an apologetic smile, weak and faltering before he tore his gaze away to fix on the floor. The shame on the youngest’s features was only mildly obscured by the dark scruff of his beard and the shadows playing along his face from the fading light.

 

“We'll get through this together. As a family. Just like we always do.” Joseph explained, pressing it a little more now. Jacob resigned himself to silence when it was apparent Joseph was no longer listening to what he had to say. Joseph went on, talking about trauma and blocking out the experience. About the sins of such a beast and how much he was still loved. By himself and by God. Jacob felt sick to his stomach, felt the tightening knot that twisted and tugged inside him. He felt his head swim with a dizziness, still fending off the bliss swirling around. Without the conversation, it was harder to keep his thoughts straight. The sugary aftertaste coated his tongue, making him gag with the cloying sweetness.

 

When it became apparent that Jacob was no longer listening, Joseph traded out preaching for praying, kneeling before his brother and seeking guidance with head bowed. One hand resting on Jacob’s knee as he sought salvation for the eldest of them, begging that the soldier would not be forgotten or expelled from their paradise for his atrocities, that forgiveness will be forthright. As the sun dipped low in the sky, John had become anxious. The church wasn't his ideal place to spend the night and he feared those shadowy whispers of doubt that trailed along the edges of his mind, tingling and taunting him. Murmuring sweet promises and assuring his twisted and fearful thoughts that such beasts do go bump in the night. Vile beasts of carnage, that hail from the seals, bringing about the end of times. He felt that painful tightness return to his chest, spreading to greater ranges as time passed and darkness slithered into the quiet pews. The faint orange glow of night lights flickering on outside, a dull hum of their own bare bulbs buzzing in the ceiling above.

 

His fingers tugged at the neck of his shirt, feeling the constricting presence of too tight fabric. The heat prickling across his skin, moistened by the unbearable temperatures of a Montana summer. He swallowed hard, his throat sticky and dry, parched beyond reason with a simmering thirst below the surface. Every fiber of his body demanded he move about, to shift from foot to foot, idle pacing among the pews. His palms were sweaty, rubbing against the faded fabric of his jeans as he dried them. Another hard swallow but this time it was stuck, drawing raw coughs to shatter the silence. Jacob's head tipped up,brows creasing with concern, studying his little brother's oddly distressed behavior. “You alright John?”

 

John froze in place, eyes fixed on Jacob’s hard scrutinizing gaze. The soldier was seeking answers but John didn't have any. He felt sick, averting his gaze to Joseph’s back instead, studying the dark blue fabric of his vest wrapped around the starch white of his shirt. “I'm fine.” He tried to sound as disinterested as possibly but it came out strained, almost panicked. He covered it with an impatient noise and crossed his arms over his chest. _No, too hot_. He felt like his skin was crawling, itching and creeping. Like insects were all over him. He tensed, refraining from moving too much as now Joseph’s gaze had turned towards him. Jacob tensed in the bindings, studious as ever, devouring every detail of his little brother's motions. John could see the gears turning behind that stoic facade, the way Jacob can do a full break down on a person with only a few seconds glance. Can tell if they're weak or strong, if they're hiding something or covering up faults in their foundations.

 

John can almost see the very second when Jacob gets it, when he pinpoints the weakness in him. His eyes soften with concern, wrapped in hard defensive edges as he speaks more carefully. “How long?”

 

“How long for what?” John is confused now, shifting more uneasily in place. _Too hot._ His brain screams at him as he tugs at his shirt collar, pulling it away from his skin. He's burning up, fabric soaked in sweat and world starting to tilt on a fuzzy axis.

 

“You're sick, John.” Jacob points out with a nod, causing Joseph to gaze upon his younger brother now. His eyes widen in surprise, noting the sudden pallor that's taken over. The feverish look in the youngest’s eyes. John shakes his head in refusal, taking a step back but he nearly collapses. A hand catches the pews, keeping him upright for a moment more before his knees do buckle from the weakness in his stance. He topples back, landing on his ass with a hard thump echoing in the church. _Can't breath._ His shoulders heave with every breath, a hard strain of effort. His fingers are clawing at his chest now, scraping at buttons to find purchase, to remove layers.

 

His jaw goes slack, mouth dry as he makes a frantic gasp. Before he knows it, Joseph is kneeling by his side, gentle fingers pressed against burning skin, slicked over with sweat. Cool blue eyes peer past yellow tinted glasses, making them a seafoam green, unfamiliar and bright. Joseph tries to calm him with soft hushes, helps him fumbled with his clothing until the vest is dropped to the dirty floors and the top two buttons of his shirt are loosened. The hands cup his face again as John heaves another gasp, trying to fill his lungs with air, but it's stifling and stale in here. Joseph is too close. _Too hot._

 

There’s a shuddering breath, followed by firm hands on his shoulders. John pushes away from Joseph, scuffing the heels of his shoes into the boards as he puts space between them. _Can’t breath. It hurts._ His thoughts are screaming, a panic in his chest as the tightness constricts his lungs, spreading throughout his body into a twisting agony. The silence is shattered by a scream. John’s vision goes white, he curls inwards, back hard against the floors as he contorts. An audible crack and his vision blanks out, his voice ceases to reach the open air. A hollow gasping to fill lungs that won’t respond to him.

 

There’s a flurry of movement within, Joseph stumbles back as Jacob fights the restraints more fiercely now. The silvery beams of moonlight stream through the arched windows as the darkness shrouds them more completely. Night has fallen and so has their little brother. They watch bones break and rearrange themselves, the sickening cracks and creaking, the distorted limbs reaching and curling at impossible angles. Mouth opened painfully wide, jaws bared with sharp teeth, foaming and spittle dripping from trembling lips. Black fur rises in patches, checkered through out and intersected with scraps of fabric from ripped clothing. Claws dig into the boards, dragging across and curling slivers of wood out. The spine bows and breaks, a painful whimper as electric blue eyes turn back to the rest of them, conflicted and afraid.

 

Joseph moves to free Jacob quickly, a lunge of movement and the slice of a blade releases the soldier just as the petrified beastial form gets to it’s paws. It’s a massive black wolf, rivaling that of even the biggest of Jacob’s judges. There is fear in its eyes. A collection of anxiety as it’s tail is caught between tucking to flee and wanting to fight. It’s massive head swivels side to side, searching for a way out. For an escape but is only met with walls and thick glass windows and two firm stances before it. Jacob offers soothing words, soft hushes and quiet tones as he walks towards John, hand outstretched towards his little brother. Teeth are bared, a snarl ripped through the air in warning, a sudden lunge forward with teeth out, narrowly missing Jacob’s hand.  “Steady Johnny. Steady.” He murmured softly. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

The wolf snorted, giving a low growl in warning as it slowly edged closer to Jacob. It nosed into his palm and snuffed softly, letting Jacob run his hand up over the side of its face and down the back of its neck. His fingers curled into the coarse black fur, feeling the heat rolling off of the sweat soaked pelt, dampening his palm as he stroked through it. There was silence behind him, a quiet shuffle of footsteps as Joseph came closer, eying the pair warily. For once, there was hesitance in his movements, doubt and second guessing. A low rumble in John’s throat stirred, causing Joseph to tense up. Jacob hushed the wolf softly, drawing the huge heavy head closer to rest against his chest, an affectionate head butt before he reached over and took Joseph’s hand gently. He guided it to rest beside his own touch. Joseph’s fingers were stiff, slowly unclenching and relaxing in place, feeling through the fur in uncertain motions. Jacob urged him to follow his motions, slow and mindful. The soft growls were met with quiet reassurance from Jacob, a firm and dominant tone that lulled the frightened wolf into more peaceful compliance.

 

As the night carried on, the brother's found themselves sitting behind the podium, tucked in the back of the church. Jacob and Joseph sitting side by side with the massive furry form nestled over their lap. The huge furry head was shoved between the brothers’ hips. The rest of the body was straddling the tangle of legs, an oppressive weight seeking comfort in the gentle hands roaming through his fur. For once, Joseph didn't know what to say and remained in silence. Jacob was content, feeling the same protective need for his brothers as he always did, no matter what they were. Man or wolf, they were his pack. His family and he wouldn't change that for the world.

 

The quiet was only disturbed by the soft nasally snores rumbling out of John’s maw. The big wet black nose was glossy and pressed into Jacob’s side, dampening his shirt. Joseph carded his fingers gently over John’s ears, tucking the messy fur back into a sleek smoothed out appearance, maintaining John’s neat and tidy grooming. He didn't necessarily condone John’s obsessive vanity but he wasn't going to decline the fact he looked charming all the same. Even as a wolf, the messy profile didn't suit him.

 

As the gray light of morning slipped through the foggy haze of the windows, the misty clouds rolling off the banks of the water and dispersing with the soft orange light, the quiet snoring faltered into halted silence. John’s body trembled between them, painful cracks and shuddering groans left the sleeping form. Joseph tensed, hands reaching to help but were stopped by Jacob’s fingers on his wrists. The Father let them be pushed aside, soft hushes falling from practiced lips, soothing the little gasps and pained moans. The fur fell away like ash to the floor, a dark smudge covering sweaty pale skin, drawn too tight to be comfortable or healthy. Dark circles rested around pale and dazed eyes, the electric blue faded behind a glossy veil.

 

John's head rested more completely on Jacob’s thigh, feverish shivers ruffling through his body as he curled up to the figures of warmth. The soldier removed his jacket carefully and pulled his little brother closer. The baptist was compliant under his touch, like a doll in the hands of a child. He wrapped the jacket around his shoulders, his arms pulling the naked shivering form to his chest and eased John's head into the crook of his shoulder. More quiet sounds of comfort, strong fingers brushing through soaked raven locks. “It's alright Johnny. You're safe now.” Jacob crooned, his voice milky in the calm morning light, the dusty pews standing witness to the brother's change.

 

Joseph stayed quiet but his touches not far off. He turned around so he could face his siblings, knees pressed against the wall as he gently trailed his fingers against hollow cheeks. Hazy blue eyes fluttered at the touch, leaning into it as a hoarse sound left parched lips. “ _Joe?”_

 

Joseph nodded, brushing his palms against John’s cheek and trailing them down to cup around the back of his neck. “I'm here John. There is no need to worry. Just rest.” A broken whimper rose from John’s throat, choked off and barely recognizable as a sob. His charming features twisted into something ugly and mournful as tears trekked down his cheeks, big fat drops. Shaky hands reached weakly, to do what, he didn't know. Jacob curled his fingers into one and held it close while Joseph took the other and placed a gentle kiss to his brother's knuckles. John's broken sobs faded out, tears dropping onto the dark green material of Jacob’s jacket, big dark stains against the brighter green shading. His head rested against the soldier's shoulder, a heavy weight that felt like nothing to the eldest Seed. The frail hold of the baptist’s fingers never relinquished their vice and neither brother wished to release the hand in their possession. Content to keep their baby brother company while he rests.


End file.
